


Tangled in Spider Silk

by azure_aria



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, My First Smut, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_aria/pseuds/azure_aria
Summary: Queen Arachnia finally has Captain Proton exactly where she wants him...
Relationships: Arachnia/Proton, Kathryn Janeway/Tom Paris
Kudos: 19





	Tangled in Spider Silk

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fic! Please give constructive criticism so I can improve! :)

“So, you’re finally awake.” Captain Proton peered through the darkness towards the husky voice. He moved to sit up but found his wrists and ankles bound to the bed on which he lay. “Don’t try to escape now, my pet. We’ve only just begun.”

He strained to see his surroundings, but all he could make out was a shadowy figure near his feet. “Who are you?” he challenged the figure.

“Why, I’m hurt. I would have thought my reputation would proceed me.” The levels of the overhead lights rose slowly, and the figure came into focus. “I’m Arachnia, Queen of the Spider People. And you are my prisoner.” Proton tugged at the bindings around his wrists, but they held fast. Arachnia grinned and sauntered closer. “That spider silk is the strongest in my realm. You cannot break it, though it will amuse me to see you try.”

“What do you want?”

A resounding slap echoed through his head as a stinging hand struck his face. “You will address me as ‘Your Majesty’.” Arachnia loomed over him, regal and elegant. Her black silken gown glittered in the low lighting. A wide, webbed collar rose behind her neck and arched around to frame her beautiful face. Tom – or rather, ‘Captain Proton’ - inhaled sharply as she lifted a finger to gently trace his parted lips. “It took quite a bit of effort to lure you here, you know. I can’t tell you how pleased I am that my efforts paid off.”

“I only came because I believed you were holding my sidekick prisoner.”

“Oh, we are, dear, we are. But don’t worry. We’re taking _very_ good care of him.”

“What do you want, Arachnia?”

The hand slapped his face again. “That’s _Queen_ Arachnia or _Your Majesty_ to you, Proton.”

“What do you want, _Your Majesty?”_

“I want _you_ , my dear.” The bed sank beneath him as she lowered herself to sit beside him. A sharp-nailed finger stroked his cheek. “Captain Proton. Protector of Earth. Scourge of intergalactic evil. Chaotica’s worst enemy and my greatest prize. I finally have you tangled in my web and I shall enjoy _every_ _delectable moment_ of this.” She leaned forward and kissed his still-stinging cheek tenderly. “Many men would kill to be in your position. I’m certain you will enjoy this.” Before he could reply, her lips were on his, her mouth claiming his own in a crushing kiss. For a moment, he was too startled to react, then his lips parted of their own accord and returned the kiss. He felt her smile, and then she was gone. He licked his lips, tasting her lipstick, and craned his neck to peer around the shadowy room.

Hitching up her tight skirt with one hand, Arachnia crawled onto the bed and up the length of his body. With slow, deliberate movements she opened his leather jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. His breathing quickened as her nails scraped delicately down the exposed skin of his chest. As she pushed aside the fabric of his shirt, she leaned down and blew gently on one of his nipples, and he felt it peak involuntarily.

“Your majesty,” he said, “perhaps you would enjoy this more if I were able to touch you too.”

She laughed loudly. “And risk my greatest treasure escaping? No, dear, I think I’ll leave you exactly how you are.” With dexterous fingers, she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down smoothly. With no underwear holding it down, his erection sprang to attention before her. She chuckled and reached out to take him in her hand. A couple of firm strokes was all it took to make him moan aloud. “So eager,” she purred. “How did you ever stay away from me for so long?”

“I have no idea,” he whispered.

With languid movements, she crawled up to sit on her heels above his lap. Then she wrapped her fingers around the neck of her dress and unclasped it slowly. “Do you know,” she said, pulling open the dress to reveal delicate collar bones and lightly freckled skin, “how many nights I spent fantasizing about you? About having you lying in my bed, helpless to my whims?” He watched, breathless, as she slid a hand down the front of her dress and pulled free first one breast and then the other and began fondling them. “Do you know what a thrill it is to have you here now? To see you. To touch you. To play with you like this.” She pulled her skirt up higher and settled more firmly on his naked lap. His breath caught as he became acutely aware of her lack of underwear. She leaned down and kissed him, then caught his lower lip between her teeth. He pulled at the restraints and strained upwards to meet her lips more fully, but she chuckled and withdrew. “Not yet, my love,” she murmured. “First I’m going to have my fun.”

She reached between them to fondle his aching cock and guided it to her slick opening. Ever so slowly, she lowered herself down onto him, holding his heated gaze. Then achingly slow, she began to move in a deliberate rhythm. He fought the impulse to buck his hips and urge her to quicken her pace, knowing she would withdraw if he did. He watched, mesmerized, as her hands fondled her breasts. Her back arched towards the sensation. Her eyes slid shut and a slight smile played on her lips. Gradually, her pace and her breathing quickened. Tom could no longer hold back his thrusts as she rode him harder and faster.

“Oh, Kathryn,” he moaned. Then suddenly she rose up on her knees and his cock slipped free. He groaned with disappointment.

“I haven’t finished playing with you yet,” Arachnia whispered into his ear. She grinned evilly then slipped off the bed, leaving him lying helpless and wanting. He watched as she reached behind her to unzip her dress and slid it down her body to drop onto the floor. She stood before him then wearing nothing but her black heels, a wicked smirk upon her face. “Before we’re through here,” she said, “you’re going to beg me to fuck you. And I’m going to enjoy that.”

“Not a chance, Arachnia,” ‘Proton’ said in an attempt to stay in character.

‘Arachnia’ reached out and grasped his cock firmly. He moaned at her touch. “Don’t be so sure,” she said. She crawled up onto the bed and sat back on her heels, spreading her knees wide to give him a good view of her glistening sex. One of her delicate fingers began circling her clitoris lazily. “Have you dreamed of this, I wonder?” she mused aloud. “You in my bed, naked and needy.” She trailed a sharp nail down his abdomen, stopping just above where he most needed her touch. “Did you imagine tying me up in my own spider silk and fucking me senseless? Or were you hoping I would do that to you? Did you picture yourself prostrate on my bed, begging me for release?” Tom closed his eyes and pursed his lips, determined not to fulfill her obvious determination to see him beg. He felt the bed shift under her weight, then his eyes flew open again when he felt her tongue stroking his cock, lapping at the juices dribbling down. The touch was fleeting, however, as she quickly moved on to explore his body with her lips.

Kathryn straddled his lap and began kissing up his chest. She paused to swirl her tongue over each nipple before kissing, licking, and nipping her way up his neck to his jaw. “Such a handsome face,” she murmured. “Would you be a good boy and let me ride it, I wonder?” She paused, holding his gaze, and he realized she was gauging his reaction. He nodded his consent. She pressed a kiss to his lips then shuffled up to straddle his face. Her hands found purchase wrapped around his wrists as he began enthusiastically licking and tasting her. His tongue swirled around her clit and her hips began bucking against him. Her hand pressed against the top of his head, holding him close to her as he stroked her closer and closer with his tongue. Her trembling increased and her moans became louder until at last, she shuddered and collapsed on top of him, panting heavily. When she pulled away and he could see her face again, she had a crooked smile on her face. “You have a magical tongue,” she said in a husky tone. She slid down to lay atop him and captured his lips with her own. He knew she could taste herself on his tongue, but she didn’t seem to mind. She broke free and sat up, positioning herself above him. She stroked his cock gently, just enough to bring back his aching need to the forefront of his mind, then paused and glanced up at him through her eyelashes.

“Tell me what you want.” Although softly spoken, it was a command, not a question.

“I… I want…”

“What…” She stroked him again. “…do you want?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Tell me again.”

“I want you to fuck me.” He gasped as she began to sink down onto his firm length. He arched up into her touch. His hands reached for her automatically and he realized his wrists were free. She must have untied him while he was focused on tasting her. She knew her prey would not try to escape any longer.

Suddenly her lips came down on his in a passionate kiss and he felt her firm nipples brush against his chest. He slid one hand into her hair, prying a few pins loose and pulling her closer to him. His other hand trailed its way up her thigh. She moaned into his mouth as his finger circled her throbbing clit. Her pace quickened. She broke their kiss and leaned her head on his chest. Her nails scraped on his arm. His nimble fingers stroked her closer and closer to the edge while he thrust harder inside her, until he felt her clench around him and heard her gasp his name. With a few hard thrusts, he at last came inside her, her name on his lips and her body trembling in his arms.

They lay wrapped up in each other’s arms for an eternity, basking in the afterglow. Then Kathryn sat up, shook her hair free of the remaining pins, and smiled at him. “How does it feel to be tangled in my web?”

“Wonderful.”

She leaned down for another kiss, then slowly slid off him and crawled down the bed to untie his ankles. “Are you up for round two?” she asked as he sat up.

He grinned and waved her over with a crooked finger. “Just come here and hand me that ‘spider silk’, and I’ll show you what Proton wants to do to Arachnia.”


End file.
